Tras las huellas del pasado
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Huyó y ahora el pasado regresa con mayor fuerza a su vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para AntoniaCifer del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños, muy atrasado para **AntoniaCifer.**

Advertencia: OoC, AU.

Two shot, o tal vez un three shot.

_._

_._

_._

_Primer acto_

_._

_._

_._

_**Maldita, mil veces maldita**. _Era todo lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento pero como que se llamaba Madara Uchiha no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Nadie se burla de un Uchiha y menos de él.

Su hermano colocaba una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo pero estaba tan encolerizado que la sacudió violentamente y salió rumbo a su auto. Necesitaba la fuerte brisa golpeando su rostro para serenarse, de lo contrario haría una masacre ahí mismo con sus propios hombros.

Un par de horas mas tarde regresaba a casa tan estoico como siempre pero con el claro signo de haber tomado. Su en otrora traje perfecto un poco desarreglado y la corbata ya no adornaba su cuello. Miró a todos y con ese simple hecho les indicaba que no quería ser molestado.

Entró en su despacho y ya estaba a quien esperaba. Agradecía mentalmente la puntualidad y diligencia del chico. En una carpeta estaba toda la información requerida y sabía que la encontraría si o si, así de eficiente era su sobrino. Desde muy temprana edad demostró tener talento para la investigación y en la actualidad se destacaba como uno de los investigadores mas importantes del país.

.

.

.

Miró su cabello en el espejo y sin duda el rojo no era su color ni menos el castaño en los ojos le favorecía. Sin embargo era lo mas adecuado para huir de las garras de ese demonio. Ese al que por más que quisiera odiar con toda su alma le era imposible.

Tuvo que dejarlo, necesitaba alejarse o luego iba a ser imposible salir de su mundo. Un año después de la terrible decisión aun temía que en cualquier momento se lo encontrara al abrir su puerta. Vivía en constante zozobra de saber que con todo su poder la encontraría y se vengaría porque ¿A que persona cuerda se le ocurre plantar en el altar al mismísimo demonio Madara Uchiha? Parece que la única idiota era ella pero no tuvo otra elección. Cuando descubrió la verdad detrás de ese frío rostro estaba tan asustada que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ese hombre había sido tan convincente y las pruebas hablaban por si solas ¿Como iba a casarse con el asesino de su familia? A poco de casarse con el impresionante Madara descubre que la masacre a su familia hacia ya mas de 5 años había sido no solo planeada por él sino que con sus propias manos ejecutó a su padre y su pequeña hermana.

Dudó. Con todas sus fuerzas se negó a creerlo pero las pruebas hablaban por si solas. Ese hombre había destruido su vida, su familia. Había tomado todo de ella y lo seguía haciendo.

Pudo haber entregado las pruebas a la policía pero ¿Valía la pena? El poder estaba en manos de los Uchiha. En un parpadeo habrían destruido cada prueba y ella quedaría en el ojo del huracán... o mejor dicho en manos del demonio.

Su vida. ¡Oh! Como lamentaba haber dejado todo atrás, su nombre, su legado, sus amigos e incluso su aspecto. Lo que antes era una imagen pulcra de una joven de oscuro cabello azulado y exóticos ojos blanquecinos ahora era todo menos ella misma. Había pasado por ser rubia y de ojos azules hasta una extravagante pelirroja de ojos castaños

¿La encontrarían? Sabia que era así. Con ayuda de ese hombre había salido de Japón unos días después de la boda bajo otra identidad y aspecto. Dos años después había cambiado tanto quien era que ya dudaba de su verdadera identidad.

—Hinata Hyuuga— se dijo mientras observaba a esa en el espejo. No era ella. Por mas que quería descubrirse bajo esa mata de pelo rojo le era tan difícil que se sentía perdida.

Nagisa Nii, era el nombre con el que actualmente contaba. Desde su estancia en Estados Unidos ya había recorrido mas de diez ciudades ¿Por que? Primero huyendo de Madara, nunca dudó que iría a buscarla y luego fue ocultándose de ese hombre de nombre Danzo.

Si bien es cierto que fue quien le abrió los ojos con respecto a su ex prometido. Cada fibra de su piel se estremecía ante su presencia y las alarmas de su cuerpo se encendían indicándole que estaba en peligro.

En el pasado confió en él pero de alguna manera guardaba sus reservas con respecto al extraño sujeto y prefería mantenerse bien lejos de su presencia.

Ese día en especial amaneció con los ánimos de salir a ningún lado, aun así decidió dar una vuelta al mercado, necesitaba provisiones y estas no llegarían por arte de magia. Iba tan entretenida con sus bolsas cuando chocó con alguien. Un joven de cabellos negros y cuerpo de modelo.

—Disculpe señorita— el hombre aparte de ser muy guapo también era amable y caballeroso. No solo se disculpó sino que la ayudó a recoger sus compras que yacían en el suelo. Por mas que insistió ella no le permitió acompañarle y el joven no quiso seguir insistiendo.

.

.

.

Su teléfono móvil sonaba insistente mientras se daba una larga ducha. No era un hombre de permanecer tanto tiempo en el cuarto de baño pero estaba estresado y el agua recorriendo cada centímetro de su perfecta anatomía le relajaba, casi tanto como sus caricias. _**Malditas caricias de esa mujer traidora.**_

Suspiró y salió con el cuerpo lleno de gotas de agua que se deslizaban descaradas por su torso desnudo. Revisó su móvil encontrando tres llamadas perdidas de su sobrino. Marcó el numero y a solo un discado el otro respondió.

A medida que escuchaba una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro y a la vez su ceño se fruncía. Ya, era el momento y vaya que iba a disfrutarlo. Nadie se burlaba de Madara Uchiha. Ella pagaría por su humillación, porque iba a hacerla pagar ¿Verdad?

Un hombre de negocios como él no precisaba de mucho tiempo para estar perfectamente trajeado y listo para salir. Iba camino al aeropuerto ya que le urgía llegar a los Estados Unidos, la información de su sobrino no terminaba de gustarle del todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando este llegaba no había equivocación.

.

.

.

Su trabajo estaba hecho. Solo tenía que encontrar a la mujer de su tío y luego se vería libre de responsabilidades, sin embargo se había quedado vigilando la casa de la chica pues había visto la actitud sospechosa de un par de hombres. Contaba con la experiencia necesaria para saber que la estaban vigilando, la pregunta aquí era ¿Porqué? O en dado caso ¿Quienes eran?

Este era uno de los trabajos mas largos que había tomado, jamas imaginó que una chica menuda y tímida como ella fuera tan escurridiza. Había encontrado su pista hacia ya un tiempo sin embargo cada vez que estaba cerca ya había desaparecido.

Salió del país bajo el nombre de Hizana Kuchiki, cabello corto rubio y ojos azules. Fue un cambio bastante drástico y a pesar de su experiencia le costó establecer las similitudes entre ambas. Es que incluso su nívea piel estaba bronceada. Tres días después de haber plantado a su tío salió en un vuelo internacional hasta Nueva York donde permaneció dos semana solamente. Luego de eso había tomado varias identidades y se había trasladado a varias ciudades siendo la pequeña Oxford el lugar donde mas tiempo había permanecido llevando mas de 3 meses en el mismo lugar.

Estudiando los rasgos faciales de la chica determinó que era ella. Su larga melena roja y sus ojos castaños no fueron impedimento para reconocerla en primera instancia, sin embargo poco salía de casa y antes de llamar a su tío necesitaba confirmar que efectivamente era Hinata Hyuuga a quien había encontrado.

Le llevó un par de días para que saliera fuera de la seguridad de su casa y no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Fue a un supermercado y llevó un poco de provisiones.

Con el atuendo deportivo y juvenil se encargó de casi caerle arriba cuando iba de regreso a casa. Con la pequeña y casi imperceptible cámara que siempre llevaba con él le tomo unas cuantas fotografías para compararlas con las que ya tenia.

Y así fue como encontró a la chica. Solo había un gran problema, parecía no ser el único interesado en encontrarla puesto que otros sujetos la vigilaban. Al principio no le prestó mucho atención pero luego de unas cuantas horas lo comprobó.

.

.

.

Estaba intranquila, por mas que había tratado de deshacerse de esa sensación no había podido, de hecho estaba pensando en salir de la ciudad pero no podía vivir por siempre huyendo, eso no era vida y ya hasta se sentía perdida. Perdida de si misma, de su identidad y de todo su valor.

Necesitaba enfrentar sus fantasmas del pasado pero... no ahora, quería estar preparada pero mentalmente no lo estaba. Escuchó el timbre de su casa sonando y fue rápidamente a atender, quería deshacerse de quien fuera que estuviese detrás de la puerta para empacar e irse inmediatamente.

Solo abrir la puerta y un fornido pecho apareció en su visión. De inmediato sintió su corazón paralizarse y se sentía incapaz de pensar siquiera.

Lentamente levantó su vista oculta tras ese castaño que no le hacia justicia solo para enfrentarse a esos furiosos y fríos ojos negros.

Se forzó a respirar, sus pulmones exigían el paso del vital aire de lo contrario se desmayaría y estaría a su merced pero ¿Ya no lo estaba? ¿Desde que fue encontrada ya no estaba de nuevo entre las garras de Madara Uchiha? Era imposible huir sin embargo...

Torpemente retrocedió mientras el imponente hombre entraba sin siquiera una invitación. Recuperándose un poco de la impresión retrocedo alejándose un poco de él.

—Hinata Hyuuga— su nombre dicho de forma suave y mortal le erizó todos los vellos de su piel. Peligro, si, eso era lo que emanaba ese hombre. Un tanto recuperada de la impresión emprendió carrera a su habitación siendo seguida de cerca por Madara quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir por nada del mundo.

Estrepitosamente entró a su habitación pasando el seguro, uno que dudaría poco pero le daba el tiempo suficiente para buscar el arma que tenia en su poder desde su estancia en ese país.

Una fuerte patada del Uchiha y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sus ojos la miraron impasible y sonrió ladinamente mientras la veía empuñar un arma hacia su dirección.

—¿Que harás pequeña Hyuuga?

* * *

Si, es una buena pregunta *Se esconde tras un poster gigante de Itachi solo porque esta segura que no le lanzaran tomates o cualquier otra cosa* si han llegado hasta aquí espero que les haya agradado esta locura que escribí. No estoy convencida del todo e incluso le borré un pequeño párrafo. Anto querida, se que amas el lemon y lo haré mas adelante.

Quiero que sepas que esta no es la idea original pero la otra solo funcionó en mi cabeza. Espero que lo disfrutes y que hayas pasado un estupendo cumpleaños. ¿Mencioné que este es un regalo tardío, muy tardío de cumpleaños? Si, si, ya se me ha hecho costumbre dar regalos muy atrasados pero como ya saben mis inspiración anda de malas conmigo.

Por ultimo quiero pedir disculpas por errores ortográficas y de redacción así como las confusiones que se presentan en este capitulo. Soy complicada y prometo que para el próximo aclarare todo. La redacción confusa y misteriosa esta fríamente calculada.

Por cierto mis queridas lectoras si quieren regalos de cumpleaños los invito cordialmente al foro _**La Aldea Oculta Entre Las hojas**_ donde casi siempre pueden encontrarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia si es mia.

.

.

.

_Segundo acto_

_._

_._

_._

Un lúgubre y largo pasillo al frente del hombre de inescrutable mirada oscura. Sus pasos hacían eco en la inmensidad que estaba recorriendo mientras internamente se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto.

Una gran puerta doble de madera ante sus ojos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones mentales y dio dos suaves toques. A la orden de entre el joven azabache entra haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre de aspecto intimidante y entregaba un sobre que llevaba celosamente entre sus manos.

Una sonrisa cruel se pinta en su demacrado rostro cubierto de vendas pues sabe que su venganza esta mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

¡Oh si! Esos Uchiha se la pagarían. Madara Uchiha y todos esos arrogantes azabaches verían ese día desde el averno y recordaran a Danzo Shimura como su verdugo.

Con una parsimonia digna del hombre mas paciente del mundo se levantó y tomó una filosa espada que adornaba la pared. Sosteniéndola entre sus manos la blandió al aire imaginado la cabeza del azabache rodando ante sus pies.

.

.

.

—No, no te acerques— jadeante, asustada y nerviosa le apuntaba con mano temblorosa al hombre frente a ella. Si tan solo no tuviera esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro ella estaría mas tranquila. Esos simples momentos de distracción fueron...

Antes que se diera cuenta y con una velocidad casi rayando a lo sobrehumano Madara se lanza hacia adelante golpeando con el dorso de la mano derecha el arma de las manos de Hinata.

Inmediatamente su enorme y musculoso cuerpo la acorraló contra la pared dejándola indefensa y sin escapatoria. Una de las fuertes manos masculinas atraparon sus delicadas muñecas con un sola y la subieron por encima de su cabeza.

—Jamas apuntes un arma sino estas dispuesta a disparar— susurró mortal contra su oído mientras una de sus manos fue directo a su cuello donde apretó un poco, no lo suficiente para asfixiarla pero si para indicarle que no quería mas juegos.

Un par de lagrimas brillaba en sus ojos mientras miraba su pecho. No se atrevía a levantar el mentón porque se sentía intimidada.

—Mírame— ordenó autoritario mientras miraba hacia abajo. Perfectamente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura. Aun temerosa levantó la mirada con todo el orgullo Hyuuga corriendo por sus venas y sus ojos cubiertos de ese falso color se posaron en los suyos.

—Déjame— quiso subir la voz pero se descubrió apenas susurrando. No podía creer que ese hombre en el que sentía un apoyo, quien fue su hombro para desahogar sus penas fuera tan cruel ¿Por que la buscaba? ¿Quería matarla?— Vas a...¿Vas a matarme?

—¿Matarte? ¡Oh no querida! tengo algo mejor preparado para ti— hablaba con falsa calma, ese tono la asustaba, sabia que era uno que utilizaba para intimidar a sus enemigos y ella ahora ¿era su enemiga?

La errática respiración de la joven a su merced lo divertía pero de una manera macabra, imaginaba apretar su cuello hasta que sus pálidos ojos se volvieran mas blancos que la nieve y el cuerpo bailando mientras que la respiración era cortada de raíz de sus pulmones.

Una siniestra sonrisa se pinta en su perfecto rostro de ángel demonio antes de apretarse mas a su cuerpo y atacar su boca en un beso voraz, demandante, lleno de necesidad. En ese momento no seria dulce ni gentil... no, ella pagaría por su traición y nada mejor para hacerlo que profanar ese cuerpo de tentación que aunque se negara a admitir lo extrañaba.

Su rodilla derecha ejerció presión entre los muslos de ella y se adentro llegando a tocar con esta su intimidad.

Ella intentó luchar, lo hizo pero ese hombre, ese demonio era como una gran escultura de acero, fuerte y perfecto pero de acero, así que sus escasas fuerzas eran incapaces de moverlo siquiera un centímetro.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de noches de pasión desenfrenada donde era tomada de una y mil formas mas. Era imposible, imposible. En su mente se rehusaba aceptar que un grado de lujuria y pasión se iban apoderando de su cuerpo mientras estaba a merced del pecado reencarnado.

_Apártate__, odialo._ Su parte racional lo gritaba mientras que su otra parte, esa que seguía anhelando los candentes besos de ese hombre y sus irresistibles caricias le imploraba dejarse llevar hasta los confines del mismísimo infierno si eso significaba sentirse tan calientemente gloriosa como en ese momento.

A medida que los segundos trascurrían ella se dejaba envolver mas en esa bruma de pasión y deseo que quemaban su piel. Se sentía en llamas, necesitaba apagar este fuego, quería... quería.

La parte racional de su mente iba cediendo dando paso a la pasión desenfrenada que a pasar de todas las advertencias la hacían reaccionar al apasionado beso y responder tímidamente. Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca y fue suficiente para que la caliente lengua del hombre se adentrara en su húmeda cavidad explorando cada rincón de su deliciosa boca.

Se separó de ella contemplando ese sensual hilillo de saliva que los mantenía conectados y como sus sonrojadas mejillas trataban de esconderse de su presencia.

Su sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción la hacían enfadar pues una vez mas sucumbía ante los ardientes labios del Uchiha y la hacían sentir culpable pues el hombre que le daba placer fue el mimo que aniquiló a su familia.

Apretó los parpados fuertemente negándose a mirarlo haciéndolo enfadar en el proceso. Quería que lo mirara, quería que supiera que él y solo él podía llegar a producirle esas satisfacciones así como solo podía negarselas.

—Mirame— su suave y peligrosa voz aterciopelada no dejaba entrever duda alguna. Tímidamente levantó su mentón para verlo a los ojos. Un destello de rojo se cruzó en esa inexpresiva mirada que la hicieron caer en cuenta nuevamente que estaba en las garras del peligro, en las puertas del infierno.

Volviendo a la cruda realidad ella intentó sacudirse del agarre de acero del Uchiha pero solo lograba lastimarse las muñecas puesto que aun continuaban por encima de su cabeza sostenidas firmemente.

—Yo- yo...— su linea de incoherentes pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando la entrada de ese joven.

Dos miradas, de diferentes matices e impresiones. Ella totalmente en shock pues reconoció al modelo de cabellos oscuros cuando fue al mercado y Madara lo miraba con molestia por haber sido interrumpido, aunque su ceño se frunció al ver el arma desenfundada en las manos de Shisui y esa mirada seria en su rostro.

—Hay que salir de aquí— fueron las únicas palabras del Uchiha menor antes de darse la vuelta listo para salir lo mas rápido posible.

El corazón de Hinata latía acelerado y estaba sin palabras ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Como fue que de nuevo estaba envuelta en esta incertidumbre? Sus manos fueron soltadas del fuerte agarre y antes de sentirse libre su muñeca derecha fue tomada de nuevo y casi arrastrada hacia afuera.

Quería, necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa pero su cerebro le hacia creer que había perdido su capacidad del habla.

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar solo una palabra salio de su boca.

—¡Cuidado!— y el horror se desató.

* * *

.

.

.

Es corto y probablemente se alargue un poco mas de lo planeado pues aun no ocurre lo que estaba originalmente en mi cabeza, aun así espero disfruten este capitulo que por falta de inspiración queda así.

Los compensare mas adelante pues comenzare a trabajar en la continuación de inmediato. Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer y dejar un comentario.

Por cierto, espero no estén molestas porque sea Shisui y no Itachi el Uchiha que encontró a Hinata. Les informo que en ningún momento pretendo inmiscuir a Itachi en la historia. Mejor lo dejamos para otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia es miá.

Advertencia: posible OoC, AU.

Mucho, mucho tiempo después estoy de vuelta querid s lector s, si se acuerdan de la historia pues he aquí otra conti. Mas notas de autor al final del capitulo.

* * *

.

.

.

Tercer acto

.

.

.

* * *

_¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! _Eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla mientras una nube de humo prácticamente la cegaba y una ráfaga de disparos destrozaban el lugar donde habitaba.

La granada de humo le permitía al enemigo entrar y neutralizar al contrincante, en ese caso ellos, y de no ser porque los Uchiha estaban familiarizados con la táctica seguro habría dado resultado, no era el caso de Hinata pues aparte de estar lagrimeando se sentía asfixiada, si no respiraba aire fresco dentro de poco se ahogaría.

De no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sostenían y la ponían a salvo detrás de algo, lo que sea pues no veía nada, su cuerpo hubiese quedado tendido en el suelo sangrante y lleno de agujeros.

Aun no podía hablar y no es que quisiera hacerlo, aparte de estar en shock por todo lo ocurrido sus vías respiratorias estaban casi obstruidas. Jadeaba con dificultad y con su pequeña mano apretaba la manga de la camisa de Madara quien la sostenía y por un momento apartó la vista del enemigo.

De reojo Madara la miró y frunció el ceño, no la había encontrado para que muriese

ahora, no, ella viviría y le haría pagar por lo que hizo pero su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la llegada de otros sujetos que entraban fuertemente armados.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se escuchó en la entrada y su sobrino sonrió mientras mecía entre sus manos un par de pistolas pero no, Madara iba a darse ese gusto por si mismo, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien le arrebatara el placer de aniquilar a quien amenazaba lo que era suyo. Esa mujer lo traicionó de la peor manera posible pero más tarde que temprano ella entendería que era suya… y él cuidaba lo suyo así fuese para destruirlo con sus propias manos.

— Sácala de aquí— ordenó fríamente. Shisui lo miró con una protesta en sus ojos pero asintió. Después de todo entendía el porque si tío hacia lo que hacia, si alguien llegaba a intentar hacer daño a su Ino se enfrentaría a su peor lado. Puede que la relación de su tío con esa chica no era nada convencional pero al final era una relación ¿No?

Mientras Madara sacaba una gran arma escondida en su en otrora inmaculado traje y dispara un par de objetivos, Shisui aprovecho tomarla de un brazo y sacarla lo más discretamente posible por la puerta de la cocina, menos mal que daba al patio de unos vecinos y al parecer estaba despejado.

Ella ni siquiera intentó resistirse pues aparte estar en etapa de negación con lo sucedido sus ojos no miraban más allá de una espesa bruma, ademas estaba hiperventilando.

Cuando se vio fuera del caos llevó sus manos a sus ojos y se liberó de las lentillas de contacto y restregó sus ojos un poco para aclarar la visión. Tosió un poco y aspiró aire fresco sintiendo el alivio llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Sintiendo la claridad llegar a sus ojos observó el atractivo rostro de ese hombre, intentó retroceder y alejarse pero viendo sus intenciones Shisui fue mas rápido y la atrapó del brazo con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

Antes que ella intentara gritar con un gesto de los dedos le indico silencio y señaló con la vista a un par de sujetos armados que llegaban sigilosos. Dejándose llevar por él se ocultaron el tiempo suficiente como para no interferir en el camino de ellos.

Normalmente Shisui se habría encargado él mismo de la amenaza pero había dos motivos que se lo impedían, primero no quería causar conmoción alguna a la mujer de su tío, estaba seguro que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente y segundo Madara quería hacerse cargo él mismo. Era un maldito arrogante de primera, parecía sacado de una novela medieval donde el protagonista se las sabía todas y estaba seguro que esos pobres idiotas lamentarían haberse topado en su camino, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la mente maestra detrás de todo este atentado.

Algo en su interior le decía que el responsable era Danzo. Los Uchiha tenían enemigos, no lo dudaba pero ninguno tan osado como para atacar a Madara así como así, no, esto era obra de ese anciano miserable. Pero por otro lado se preguntaba el porque de un ataque tan abierto, estaba diseñado para llamar la atención, un ataque maestro hubiese sido hecho en silencio, con asesinos profesionales que se movían en las sombras, no algo tan escandaloso, en medio del día y en un lugar donde hay suficientes testigos. Dudaba que quisieran matar a todos pues ese ya serian un ataque terrorista y estaba seguro que algo así estaba lejos de acercarse a su familia.

Mientras llegaba a estas conclusiones caminando por el solar de algún vecino llegaron a un auto negro y poco elegante que estaba alejado de la casa. Una vez más Hinata intentó zafarse de su agarre pero Shisui no se lo permitió.

—Dejame ir o gritare — amenazó Hinata quien intentaba luchar contra la mano de hierro que la sostenía.

— Realmente no quisiera dar un espectáculo pero créeme que saldrás perdiendo, lo mejor es que vengas conmigo, primero por tu seguridad, si esos sujetos atacaron tu casa es porque te tenían como objetivo y segundo ya Madara te ha encontrado, si huyes ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardara en encontrarte?

La Hyuuga guardó silencio mientras analizaba sus palabras. Según su análisis no estaría metida en esos problemas de no haberse involucrado con los Uchiha, internamente maldijo la hora en que puso los ojos en un hombre como Madara que llevaba escrito en letras de neón la palabra peligro, pensar en ello la llenaba de temor y la impulsaba a intentar huir. Viendo sus posibilidades de escape pensó que por el momento lo mejor era irse con él pero a la menor oportunidad huiría.

Shisui entrecerró sus ojos mientras abría el auto y la introducía a ella primero.

— No tendrás oportunidad de huir, te lo aseguro — dijo una vez frente al volante. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró.

— No… no se de que hablas — musitó mirando al frente sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

— He aprendido a leer las expresiones faciales y el movimiento corporal y créeme que eres muy expresiva, sobre todo tu rostro, es casi como un libro abierto.

Ella mordió su lengua y miró por la ventanilla sin ver realmente lo que iban pasando. Estar con él, con Madara o cualquier otro Uchiha era peligroso. Quiso gritar de frustración pues ella solita se había involucrado con ellos, su mayor pecado siempre fue ser demasiado crédula y su padre la increpaba por ser demasiado gentil pero ¿Cómo hacia ella para cambiar eso? ¿Sería capaz de suprimir su corazón de habérselo propuesto? En el fondo sabía que no, la maldad solo la vería cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde y desafortunadamente para ella desde el momento en que se involucró con Madara se vio envuelta en ese mundillo peligroso, no hay peor ciego que quien no quiere ver y ella...era la peor entre todos.

* * *

.

.

.

Le hubiese gustado disfrutar mas de su obra pero mientras lavaba sus manos escuchaba las sirenas indicando la proximidad de la policía.

Un último vistazo y se fue dejando un reguero de cadáveres. Unos llenos de agujeros y un par con el cuello roto, eran ocho en total y todos perecieron por sus manos. Nadie sabía como un simple ser humano como Madara Uchiha lograba ser un silente asesino pero con el tiempo había aprendido a perfeccionarse y nadie que haya llegado a ser su objetivo había salido con vida. Danzo, ese maldijo vejestorio debía saberlo cuando envió a sus asesinos ¿Acaso creía que por estar cerca de esa mujer traicionera iba a bajar la guardia? O mas importante aun ¿Por qué un ataque tan notorio como ese? Sin duda los sujetos eran profesionales en lo que hacían pero… había algo que se escapaba de su comprensión e iba a descubrir que era.

— ¿Que planeas esta vez Danzo? — musitó mientras caminaba por el lado contrario a la acera donde pasaban las patrullas.

Limpiando un poco de polvo en su ropa caminó un poco más y entró a un auto que lo esperaba. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su hermano, un par de timbrazos y la voz de Izuna al otro lado delató su preocupación.

— Danzo ha dado el primer paso, la guerra ha pasado de fría a estar en llamas en menos de un día….pero hay algo que no cuadra, contacta con el infiltrado en sus cuadrillas — con esas simples palabras expresaba todo lo que quería decir. No necesitaba decirle a Izuna que estaba bien pues si era capaz de llamarlo era porque se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo, sin embargo al hacer un movimiento con el brazo una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

Se miró y vio una linea de sangre, para lo ocurrido con el enemigo esto no era más que una nimiedad, algo sin importancia. Ya lo curaría en cuanto llegara al hotel a verla.

Sonrió ante lo que lo esperaba y pasó su lengua por sus labios como quien se deleita con la vista ante un gran banquete.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Saben? Eso es lo malo de comenzar muchos fics, no recuerdo, de hecho no me atrevo a hacer un conteo de los fics que tengo que actualizar porque si lo hago me estreso y me bloqueo.

Este capitulo se supone debí actualizarlo un par de semanas atrás pero problemas técnicos con la lap me lo impidieron, luego simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para plasmar el final de este capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado… y disculpen el haber tardado tanto, tengo tantas ideas nuevas pero primero saldré de muchos de mis fics para comenzarlas.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han dejado su valioso review y también por la infinita paciencia que han tenido.


End file.
